Titanic Nightmares
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Spoilers for the manga. 'Why...? Why do you want me to comfort you..? I'm the cause of your nightmares. I caused all of those deaths. I ruined thousands of lives. Why do you want me to comfort you...' ErenxBertholdt


Pairing(s): ErenxBertholdt

Warning(s): Spoilers for the manga, Possible OOC

The setting for this isn't really set. Just use your imagination with the information that I have given you.

* * *

The sound of Eren's screaming woke Bertholdt up. He hurried into Eren's tent and saw the panic-stricken teen sitting upright with streams of sweat dripping onto the blanket. When their locked eyes, Bertholdt's heart throbbed. The teen had a look of fear in his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face at full force.

Bertholdt knew. He had dreamed about him in his titan form. There was no doubt about it. Bertholdt backed away and started to walk away when Eren asked something.

"...Berth..Bert...Bertholdt?" Eren asked shakily. Bertholdt's stopped and looked back.

"Yes?" He replied quietly, staring at the ground. Eren stood up, moved forward and firmly hugged the titan shifter.

"Please... Please comfort me," Eren whispered.

Bertholdt was at a loss. 'Why...? Why do you want me to comfort you..? I'm the cause of your nightmares. I caused all of those deaths. I ruined thousands of lives. Why do you want me to comfort you...?'

"I know. I know. You and Reiner are technically responsible for my mother's death. I'm not saying what you did was right because it's not but..." Eren whispered. Bertholdt gasped. He had said that out loud? And how did Eren know?! He didn't tell him.

"I... love you," Eren's voice trailed off at the end, making it almost inaudible. Bertholdt let out another gasp at Eren's confession. Eren gripped the fabric of Bertholdt shirt tighter. "I figured out you were the colossal titan a long time ago. When Annie revealed herself as the female titan I thought about you three and how close you were. I knew Annie would have told you that she was a shifter if you didn't already know. It just clicked. It all made sense."

Bertholdt was silent. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say.

"Please hold me and don't let go. Please...!"

Hesitantly, Bertholdt pulled the other titan shifter into a comforting embrace. Eren's sobbing came full force. His tears rolled off Bertholdt's already soaked shirt. Bertholdt's heart broke after each passing second. He was the reason Eren was having nightmares. He was the reason-

"I know what you're thinking so stop. Right now." Bertholdt looked down at the teen. His eyes were glistening with tears. Bertholdt thought his eyes looked beautiful like this but quickly dismissed the thought.

Eren sniffed and rubbed the remaining water out of his eyes.

"You are sleeping with me tonight. You aren't backing out of this." Eren said firmly. His eyes confirmed that there was no room for argument.

"...Let me get a change of clothes. I'm soaking wet." Bertholdt said. It was true: Not only did Eren's tears get him wet, but the combined body heat of both Titan Shifters made Bertholdt sweat like a racehorse. Eren gave him the, 'I'll let you go but you better come back' look and made his way back into the tent.

Bertholdt ran back to his tent, dried off and quickly changed his clothes. As he walked out he felt a sharp blade press against his neck. He slowly turned his head to see Mikasa.

"I'm telling you once and only once: I should kill you right here and now for what you did to my mother. I should kill you right here and now for what you did to Eren and I. However, I know that Eren loves you, so I'll hold back. If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to slice your head off, titan shifter or not." She warned, pressing the blade close enough to draw blood. Bertholdt gulped and whispered, "Yes ma'am."

Bertholdt felt a wave of relief when he felt the blade disappear. He quickly made his way to Eren's tent, not looking back. He waltzed in and quietly laid down next to Eren, facing him. The smaller one pulled him closer until they couldn't come any closer.

"Never leave me side Bertl..." He murmured. Thinking back to his encounter with Mikasa, Bertholdt replied, "I won't. As long as I'm alive I will never leave your side."

* * *

Oh boy. This ship has consumed my life.


End file.
